


Acromatopsia

by Bomb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomb/pseuds/Bomb
Summary: Kageyama Tobio padece de la enfermedad "la tele vieja" desde que tiene memoria, viviendo intrigado por ver algo más que grises, negro y blanco. Aunque era imposible, en el transcurso de su vida se prometió sí o sí conocer los colores del cielo, su pelota de Voley, la madera de la cancha, los ojos de sus padres y a Hinata Shouyou. Todo él y sus mil tonalidades.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. "Celeste"

Kageyama Tobio nació con problemas de visión. La cosa era que él no veía borroso, sino que las únicas tonalidades que divisaba eran grises. Desde pequeño tuvo problemas cuando le tocaba pintar algo, describir un paisaje o simplemente cosas tan cotidianas como elegir una prenda de ropa de su armario. Incluso fue a terapia por varios años, aunque pese a los estudios que se realizaron en su cuerpo y los variados análisis de su estado no pudieron resolver ni mejorar su problema. Aunque siempre se supo que la enfermedad no tenía cura, sus padres insistían en que no perdían nada por intentar. Aquello le llenó de una gran amargura e impotencia.

«¿Por qué no puedo ver los colores como los demás?», se preguntaba al imaginarse entre mil personas desconocidas y nadie parecía vivo.

Le frustraba tanto que muchas noches terminó hecho un bollito en su cama, mientras que ahogaba sus lamentos con la almohada y dejaba a las lágrimas recorrer su rostro hasta caer en las oscuras sábanas.

Mientras los pétalos rosas de los cerezos volaban en una brisa primaveral, él conoció el Volleyball. Aquél deporte le divertía a tal punto que olvidaba por un rato que él tenía un defecto que le impedía miles de cosas. Se concentraba tanto en mejorar que olvidaba que no podía distinguir más colores que el gris, blanco y negro.

Aunque llegó el día que las cosas no fueron lo mismo. Todo lo que pensó haber construido durante tres años se había desplomado en su totalidad. No importaba cuanto se esforzara en concentrarse sólo en jugar ese deporte, el recuerdo de como sus compañeros de equipo le habían dado la espalda hacía que la frustración que había dejado de sentir hace tiempo, volviera.

«¿Qué sentirías si armas una jugada y ya nadie hay ahí para realizarla? ¿Qué saben ustedes de rechazo?», aquello pasaba por su cabeza todo el tiempo y más en las noches, cuando todo lo que había en su habitación eran él, sus recuerdos y sus miedos.

—¡Estoy aquí! —el chico de cabellos naranjas como el sol al atardecer, ojos cafés y brillantes, piel clara y repleto de moretones en varias partes del cuerpo por practicar y esforzarse de más en sus entrenamientos se hizo notar en todo el gimnasio. Exigiendo su pase de esa sutil y necesitada forma.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Tobio sintió la gran necesidad de saber de qué colores estaba formado el pequeño chico hiperactivo que le había dado un vuelco a su cabeza.

A los ojos de Kageyama, Hinata era así: Cabello gris claro, irises grises oscuros, piel blanca cual hoja y moratones negros. Aquél enano lleno de vida se veía tan apagado desde su punto de vista. Tanto que le frustraba. Quería verlo como en verdad era, porque no importaba cuantas veces Hinata le mostrara su cabello, le explicara como era el color de sus ojos, no importaba cómo; el pelinegro nunca pudo verlo en todo su esplendor.

Shouyou no le había dado el sentido de ver los colores, sin embargo, desde que los entrenamientos empezaron, Kageyama podía sentir que volvía a gustarle por completo el Volley. Comenzaba a sentirse emocionado por armar jugadas y practicar hasta el cansancio, quedarse hasta tarde cuando su cuerpo no daba para más y seguir al palo, porque eso le hacía sentir la mejora.

El día en que perdieron el partido contra el Gran rey, cuando estaban cenando todo el equipo junto, entre lágrimas y grandes bocanadas de carne entre sus dientes, Kageyama miró de reojo al chico a su lado: De ojos empañados, mirada perdida, expresión de dolor y aquella mandíbula apretada, le hizo sentir algo en el pecho estrujándose. No entendía muy bien el sentimiento e igualmente afirmó lo obvio: No le gustaba verlo así.

Su respiración se estancó por unos segundos y parpadeó como si alguien hubiera puesto una venda en sus ojos y no pudiera divisar siquiera un tenue gris oscuro. Extendió su brazo hasta donde salía aquello del ojo de su compañero y así, sin aviso previo, tomó la mejilla del mayor entre sus manos.

—¿Kageyama? —Hinata se encontraba moqueando como el mejor.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, atónito y sin despegar la vista de aquello que salía de los ojos del pelinaranja.

Todo el equipo los miraba de forma extraña, sin entender qué pasaba.

—¿Una lágrima? —explicó medio en duda, al mismo tiempo que, a los ojos de Kageyama, sus mejillas se volvían gris oscuro.

—Es diferente, no es gris, tampoco negro ni blanco —explicó el pelinegro con expresión centrada en ese líquido sedoso que se mezclaba entre las yemas de sus dedos.

Sentía que si lo dejaba de ver o tocar, desaparecería para siempre.

—¿¡Un color!? —el grito se escuchó hasta afuera de las instalaciones donde estaban cenando.

El celeste era el color de las lágrimas, uno muy claro y que pocos perciben si es que no están ensimismados en él; era casi transparente.


	2. "Rosa"

Los entrenamientos dentro de las cuatro paredes del gimnasio de Karasuno eran tan duros como una roca cayéndote a la cabeza. Cuando los de segundo contaban orgullosamente tal cual una historia de terror a sus compañeros de clase la forma en que se sentían luego del cuarto partido de práctica, todos quedaban temblando. Describían el latido de su corazón amenazando con salirse por cualquier orificio de su cuerpo, queriendo sangrar por sus oídos y explotar en su pecho, narraban como sus cuerpos se sentían tan frágiles cual hoja otoñal y las articulaciones les dolían, la respiración se les iba y al volver a encontrarla ella venía en seco hacia sus gargantas, raspándolas sin piedad. Pero claro, no importaba qué tan mal sus cuerpos se demacraran dentro del gimnasio, porque amaban lo que hacían. No había logro mayor para ellos que sentir las locas ganas de elevar por los aires a aquella fiel compañera de vida: La pelota. Eran unos raritos del volley (y las chicas), pero lo amaban. Todos dentro del equipo de Volleyball de Karasuno lo eran.

Así fue como Hinata y Kageyama terminaron practicando su ataque rápido por horas. Hinata remataba con seguridad la jugada de Kageyama y aquello no hacía más que hacerle sentir emoción al pelinegro, porque nunca pensó que podría haber alguien que realmente fuera tan inconsciente como Hinata para rematar sus levantadas una tras otra, por horas y horas sin parar. Por eso mismo disfrutaba aquellos momentos, porque ninguno se quejaba por el cansancio, ambos estaban concentrados en practicar y divertirse mientras jugaban su deporte favorito. Era muy íntimo, aunque no lo pareciera.

Yachi a los minutos llegó al gimnasio de forma alegre, mientras sonreía a ambos chicos al saludarlos. Ellos se preguntaban porqué ese estado de ánimo, hasta que vieron los moñitos que ataban su cabello en dos partes.

—Me las regaló mi mamá, ¿no son bonitas?

—¡Son preciosas! —respondió el mayor con una sonrisa de aprobación, mientras que el pelinegro se limitó a susurrar un "Sí" por lo bajo.

«Tienen un diseño tierno, pero son grises», pensó Tobio.

Yachi se quedó con ellos, alcanzándoles los balones para que Kageyama armara y Hinata rematara. Y cuando el sol parecía ocultarse de forma vaga, Yachi decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa, por lo que se dispuso a comenzar a recoger algunos balones que habían quedado tirados por allí.

Sin dudas Kageyama se sentía totalmente emocionado en esos momentos, no quería parar por nada del mundo la práctica, se estaba divirtiendo (aunque en su rostro no pareciera aquello). Siguió jugando con el chico de cabellos revoltosos por unos minutos más, deseando que aquellos momentos nunca acabaran.

Porque sí, por más tonto que suene, aquello le era suficiente para desear vivir en esos momentos para siempre. Armando para el instintivo de Hinata, practicando su ataque rápido, entre algunas peleas chicas y una rubia preocupada tratando de pararlos. Aunque los tres sabían bien que aquello no era una pelea real, más bien una riña de amigos. Fue en un segundo que el pelinegro desvió su vista del balón hacia la chica al otro lado de la cancha.

Pero perdió de vista la pelota y ésta cayó sobre su cabeza. Poco le importó aquello.

—¿De qué color son las moñas? —cuestionó a la chica con seriedad. Mientras que a su lado Hinata lo miraba extrañado. Sin saber el cambio repentino de su actitud... y el porqué dejó que la pelota cayera tan patéticamente a su cabeza.

—Rosas, ¿por qué?

—Son muy bonitas, la verdad.

Así fue como desde ese día en adelante, Kageyama podía divisar y distinguir todo tipo de tonalidades de rosas. Ahora sabía de qué color eran las flores, varias prendas de ropa, detalles del atardecer y la piel de las personas. Y era raro, ya que al principio sólo podía ver detalles rosas en el mundo, pero luego pudo ver en más cantidad. También se le era posible ver el color de la piel de muchas personas; sabía de qué color era la piel del enano hiperactivo con quien hacía duo.

Descubrió el rosa, el color de la felicidad.


	3. "Naranja"

A los días Kageyama y Hinata habían quedado de juntarse en la casa del mayor para estudiar y pasarse tareas. O eso pretendían querer intentar. Seguro terminaban jugando Volley, peleando o simplemente vagueando por los suelos de la habitación de Shouyou mientras intentaban, con todas las fuerzas que Dios les había demandado resolver un ejercicio de matemáticas.

Dichas fuerzas eran nulas.

Hinata le presentó al pelinegro a su madre y hermana apenas llegar a la casa. Una señora y una pequeña sonrientes y amables, tal cual como Hinata... o más bien, diez veces más agradables que él. Ya que ellas no eran tan impertinentes, descuidadas, inconscientes y ruidosas como el chico de cabellos revoltosos.

—¿Y tu padre? —preguntó inconscientemente el menor. Intrigado por no verlo en la casa a esas horas de la tarde.

La pregunta pareció incomodar por un segundo a Hinata. Quien al principio se quedó estático, para luego sonreírle al menor y responder:

—Él no vive con nosotros.

Kageyama no quiso preguntar más, dada esa vaga respuesta significaba que su compañero no quería explicar mucho. Y aunque sentía una curiosidad enorme por saber qué había pasado con su padre, prefirió callar.

Eso no significó poder sacar las incógnitas de su cabeza.

—Kageyama, ¿entiendes esto? 

Hinata señaló un ejercicio dentro del gran libro problemático de inglés, pretendiendo buscar ayuda donde seguramente no la había.

—No tengo ni idea —finalmente respondió luego de una corta lucha entre su cerebro, el libro y las pocas neuronas que trabajaban en el área de idiomas. Luego, dirigió su vista hacia su cuaderno. Sintió al mayor desplomarse en la mesa, derrotado. Aunque no era para reírse ni nada, ya que Kageyama estaba a punto de rendirse con aquellos ejercicios de gramática y tirarse por la ventana o tomarse un frasco entero de lavandina. Pero justo antes de que le propusiera un suicidio doble a Hinata para ahorrarse el entregar la tarea el día siguiente, algo raro le llamó la atención.

—Hinata —lo llamó secamente—. ¿De qué color es mi lápiz? 

—Naranja.

Y apenas dicho esto, el pelinegro giró la cabeza hacia su compañero y sintió que algo en su pecho comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza. Como representaban en las películas de romance antiguas que miraba con su madre, o los reclames donde la chica encontraba algo en el chico que le hacía el corazón explotar en nerviosismo; así estaba él.

El color que llevaba preguntándose cómo era por meses, estaba allí. Frente a sus ojos, haciendo la imagen casi completa del mayor. Tan vívida como siempre imaginó que sería.

Sus cabellos anaranjados todos revueltos, formando remolinos sin sentido hasta el punto que parecía ser una nubecita anaranjada, piel rosa clara y, una expresión de sorpresa ante el acto repentino del pelinegro. Le estaba tocando el cabello a Hinata. Entre sus dedos tomaba el cabello y lo tocaba, luego, metía su mano entre los enredados pelos y los revolvía nuevamente.

—Así que, así es tu pelo —sonrió sin barreras entre la ficción y realidad.

El naranja, color de la curiosidad. Cierta curiosidad que Kageyama sentía no sólo por el padre de Hinata, por su historia o porqué no estaba allí en esos momentos, también Hinata se puso tan incómodo al escuchar de él; sino, por aquél muchacho en general.

El ahora pelinaranja a los ojos de Tobio.


	4. "Colores y emociones"

A sus 15 años, Kageyama ahora podía distinguir unos pocos colores y diferentes tonalidades de los mismos. Aquello se lo contó a sus padres con emoción, por lo que cuando le dieron turno para el oftalmólogo, el faltó a los primeros turnos de colegio para ir. Mil preguntas le brotaban en el camino al médico, tales como: ¿Estaría curándose? Seguro sería el primer caso con cura en el mundo de aquella enfermedad. Aunque realmente no se encontraba tan emocionado por ello, sino que por fin podría dejar de ver todo como una televisión vieja. De una vez por todas el mundo iba a tener color.

—Este es un caso muy extraño —comentó el doctor mientras revisaba los papeles derivados del informe—. Nunca nadie vino a este hospital con acromatopsia la cual empezara a curarse. Pero por lo que me llegó de los estudios, hay una causa a esto, aunque hay algo que no cuadra completamente.

Pasó al frente los papeles anteriormente leídos y permitió la vista pública a ellos.

—Como ya saben, el trastorno es causado por una interrupción en las vías neuronales entre el ojo y los centros de vista del cerebro. Por lo que, puede que gracias al cambio físico de Kageyama en su adolescencia, ahora la interrupción se está alterando, o está en camino —explicó mientras señalaba los estudios con su dedo—. Lo único que no cabe del todo en esa explicación es que, según lo que me han contado, cuando Kageyama estaba con un estado de ánimo determinado, o sintiendo emociones diferentes a la neutralidad, es que comienza a ver cierto color. Puede que eso se deba a una reacción del cerebro, que relaciona sus emociones con colores.

Luego de la visita al oftalmólogo, todos se dirigieron derecho al auto para así poder llevar al pelinegro a la preparatoria y hablar con el director para que lo dejen entrar pese a que llegó un turno tarde. Y mientras abría la puerta trasera notó la amplia sonrisa en el rostro de su madre, quien se encontraría al volante. Esto le hizo repetir la acción, entendiendo desde el punto de vista de un protagonista la oportunidad que se le estaba dando; conocer la felicidad en todas sus tonalidades.

Esto le hizo encontrarse con su teléfono y tipeando en internet en busca de un resultado:

"Colores y emociones"

Una planilla con muchos colores y al costado el nombre de la emoción y lo que significaba fue plantada frente a él. Se fijó solamente en los colores que veía, ya que eran los únicos que podía distinguir.

Rosa - felicidad

Naranja claro - curiosidad

—¿Tristeza? —susurró al leer el último color.

—Hijo, vamos antes de que empiece el segundo periódo —le llamó su padre, mientras que le abría la puerta del auto.

El pelinegro no tuvo oportunidad de leer más sobre los colores y cómo estaban relacionados con las emociones, pero una cosa se le quedó en la cabeza por todo el día. Distrayéndole así de sus clases y hasta un poco en el entrenamiento. Y la cosa era que, razonándolo bien, ver a Hinata tan debilitado frente suyo había sido la gota que rebozó el vaso aquél día de derrota. Había muchas emociones dentro suyo durante esa jornada, ninguna agradable, pero sí que habían muchas. Y digamos que el pelinegro creía firmemente en una teoría que dentro de su cabeza tomaba sentido: Todas las personas son como botellas bajo una gotera. Llega un momento que de tantas gotas cayendo poco a poco o de a chorretes, la botella se llena. Y no les queda más opción que vaciarse. Ese día su botella estaba medio llena, pero por alguna razón, ver a su compañero en aquél estado había sido la gota final para que la opresión en su pecho se hiciera más fuerte, el nudo en garganta se pronunciara le impidiera hablar y la amargura dentro suyo lo consumiera por completo.

Así se dio cuenta que ver al pequeño rayito de sol (como lo llamaba Yachi) en ese estado era algo que le hacía poner triste a él también.

durante la clase de Historia, mientras el profesor explicaba algo lo cual Kageyama había dejado de prestar atención hacía varios minutos, decidió que no quería ver a Hinata así nunca más. Tan derrotado, con lágrimas en sus mejillas, expresión de dolor, moqueando a no más dar y llorando en silencio. Porque Hinata Shouyou era, literalmente, un sol y los soles son más bonitos brillando.


	5. "Violeta y amarillo"

Irónicamente luego de decidir que no pretendía dejar que el mundo y sus estúpidas adversidades se metieran con Hinata, porque prefería verlo brillando en su más puro estado, el violeta y amarillo llegaron a entumecer el camino.

Ocurrió esa misma tarde, cuando quedaron solos en el gimnasio. Hinata había estado algo ido todo el entrenamiento y aquello incomodó un poco al pelinegro. O más bien le preocupó; no era normal verlo así.

El pelinaranja, mientras tomaba un balón entre sus manos y centraba su vista en aquél, le llamó por su apellido en una suave voz; como si tuviere miedo de cómo reaccionaría.

—¿Podemos probar algo nuevo? —preguntó por fin.

—Deberíamos practicar la jugada rápida, ir a lo seguro.

—¡Pero ya viste cómo nos bloquearon! El ataque no servirá si me bloquean otra vez. Quiero tener control sobre lo que hago con la pelota —la voz del pelinaranja se elevó unos tonos, exasperado por que Kageyama accediera. Siendo impertinente sin querer.

—Es muy arriesgado, necesitaríamos meses de práctica para lograrlo —aquello comenzaba a irritar al peliengro. ¿Acaso Hinata no se daba cuenta de la posición en la que estaban? Era verdad en parte lo que decía, sin embargo no podían ponerse a practicar algo que no sabían si saldría o no. Kageyama prefería ir a lo seguro.

—¿Y tú que sabes? Tenemos que esforzarnos por lo que queremos, ¿¡no!? Por fin encontré un arma con la cual luchar y no funcionó, ¡por eso tenemos que ir a por más, sino, vamos a perder!

Logró sacar un poco más de sus casillas al pelinegro. Aunque el pelinaranja lo decía por puro impulso, aquello le dolió un poco. ¿Qué no había funcionado? Habían jugado varios partidos, competido bien, festejado, además, habían gastado mucho tiempo y energía practicando, ¿acaso si no ganaban un partido significaba que no funcionaba su ataque?

—¡Si hacemos lo que dices quedaremos con dos ataques a medias, date cuenta! No vale la pena, si quieres practicar, que sea con otro armador —Kageyama se dio media vuelta y dejó el balón que había agarrado en manos, para luego dejarlo en la cesta.

Dicho eso, sintió que la disputa había terminado. No tenía ganas de seguir gritándole al enano hiperactivo, no quería pelear por cosas tan ilógicas como esa.

—Deberías considerar lo que proponen tus compañeros. De otra forma, nunca vas a cambiar.

Se había pasado de mano, dejándolo al principio estático en su lugar, para luego sentir la ira recorrer su cuerpo y cuando quiso acordar ya tenía el cuello de la camiseta de Hinata entre sus manos y el rostro del mayor a escasos centímetros del suyo. ¿Quién se creía para delimitar su desarrollo?

—¡Tú no sabes cuánto me estoy esforzando por cambiar! ¿¡Acaso lo has notado!? ¡Puedo tomar en cuenta las ideas de mis compañeros, pero esas irracionalidades no puedo permitirlas!

La expresión de Hinata también había cambiado totalmente. Sus cejas estaban ahora fruncidas, desafiaba con la mirada al menor y sus manos rodeaban las muñecas del pelinegro.

—Si no quieres mejorar realmente conmigo, entonces no sé porqué practicamos juntos.

Esa tarde ambos chicos se fueron sin despedirse. De camino a casa el pelinegro tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Entendía en parte lo que proponía el otro muchacho, pero también sabía que no era una idea razonable. Ya que si empezaban con algo nuevo, sin tener su ataque rápido asegurado, con el plus de un ataque a medio armar, no serían más que un estorbo en la cancha. ¿Por qué el idiota ese debía ser tan arriesgado? 

Tomó su celular y lo desbloqueó. En la pantalla aún se encontraba la imagen de los colores y su emoción correspondiente. En ese momento un color le llamó la atención.

Violeta - Enojo

Claro que iba a estar enojado, aquello le irritaba por sobre manera. Pelear con alguien era feo, más lo era tener un pleito con su compañero, quien le dejó un sentimiento amargo por lo que restaba del día. Recordó las últimas palabras del mayor con cierta furia y al mismo tiempo sintió una presión sobre su pecho ciertamente extraña. No lograba entenderlo. Por lo que le preocupó algo. Le preguntaría a su madre qué le podía estar pasando cuando llegara a casa.

Decidió dejar de vagar en su mente mientras que estaba con la pantalla del celular prendida, aquello haría que se le agote la batería y le daba mucha flojera cargar el aparato al llegar a su hogar. Apretó el botón de "apagado" y se paró en la esquina a esperar que el semáforo cambiara.

No podía distinguir los colores, pero su madre le explicó que el gris claro era verde, amarillo era el gris normal y negro era rojo; para evitar problemas al ir caminando por la calle y encontrarse con un semáforo o señales de la ruta.

Gris claro, amarillo y negro.

Amarillo.

La luz ya había cambiado a verde, las personas cruzaban la avenida de forma apurada y los autos en las otras calles se ponían en movimiento nuevamente; pero para él, el mundo parecía haber colapsado unos cuantos segundos. Le pasó como otras veces. No quería despegar la vista del color extraño por miedo a que éste se desvaneciera y él no fuera capaz de verlo nuevamente.

Así que con rapidez sacó su celular del bolsillo, lo prendió y desbloqueó para leer el contenido de la tablilla en mera ansiedad:

Amarillo - Miedo


	6. "Amarillo"

—Así que los fideos son amarillos... —comentó al comenzar a comer su tazón de ramen casero.

—¿Ahora también puedes ver el amarillo? —preguntó con una sonrisa de emoción su madre, al mismo tiempo que le servía la cena a su padre también.

—Sí, comencé a verlo hoy.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo? -. Preguntó su padre. - El amarillo, si no mal recuerdo, es el color del miedo.

—No lo sé, hoy empecé a verlo mientras volvía a casa.

La cena pasó rápida, ya que mucho más no se habló. Estaba simplemente deliciosa y muchas ganas de hablar no habían entre ellos, ya que todos estaban agotados física y mentalmente. Y aunque en la cabeza de los padres de Tobio aquello de que no sabía a qué le tenía miedo su hijo les parecía una mentira para no preocuparlos, la verdad era que, efectivamente, Kageyama no tenía idea qué era aquello que le provocaba pavor.

Luego de levantarse de la mesa y ayudar a sus padres a fregar, el hombre de mediana edad le paró a medio camino, justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras.

—Si tienes algún problema puedes apoyarte en nosotros, ¿entendido? 

—Y si tienes pesadillas puedes venir a dormir con nosotros —comentó su madre mientras sonreía, a lo que su padre la miró con expresión de fastidio fingido y susurró un leve "Dios...", mientras que la miraba avergonzado por tal tontería, aunque a los segundos se carcajeó al ver a su hijo con las mejillas coloradas.

—¡No tengo cinco años, mamá! —se quejó el menor todo hecho un tomate.

—¡Pero para mi sí!

A la media hora Tobio se encontraba saludando a los mayores, quienes iban a adentrarse al cuarto a dormir como osos en invierno hasta la próxima mañana. Su padre le saludó mientras le hacía un revoltijo el cabello con su enorme mano. Mientras que su madre le dio un besito en la frente.

—La propuesta de venir a dormir con nosotros aún está en pie —rió la pelinegra, para luego darle las buenas noches a su hijo y adentrarse en su alcoba.

Llegó la hora rutinaria donde el pelinegro se adentraba en la calidez de su cuarto para estirarse dentro de los pijamas azulados y luego meterse bajo las frazadas oscuras para dormir cómodamente hasta que su alarma sonara nuevamente en una música horrible y desorientadora.

O eso intentaba.

Eso intentó.

Se rindió a eso de las dos de la madrugada, cuando su cabeza ya no era más que un lío sin remedio. Daba vueltas en su cama de vez en cuando, rodeado de oscuridad y pensamientos trenzados de su pasado, presente y futuro. Se sintió un poco mal por haber sido tan directo con Hinata apenas le propuso probar algo nuevo. Algo que Kageyama ya había imaginado qué sería. Pero por otro lado se mantenía firme en que aquello no tenía sentido, eso arriesgado y además, no sabían qué pasaría. También comenzó a recordar su pasado gracias al recuerdo de la tosca voz de Shouyou retumbando en su cabeza sin cesar: "Debería considerar lo que proponen tus compañeros. De otra forma, nunca vas a cambiar". Aunque estaba acostumbrado ya que todas las noches aquellos recuerdos le irrumpían el descanso, incluso en sus pesadillas.

La jugada perfecta la había armado en su cabeza, levantó la pelota hacia el rematador; quien ya no estaba en la cancha. Se podría decir que era una cancha fantasma, ya que sólo alguien blanco y negro se encontraba jugando allí. Se sintió traicionado por aquellas personas que lo habían acompañado hasta el momento, dejándolo de lado cual saco de basura. Le hacía sentir enfermo por todos los sentimientos negativos que lo llenaban. Y de repente un enano hiperactivo con cabellos revueltos, uniforme gris claro, unos horribles recibimientos, saques asquerosos, ojos oscuros y una energía que lo exasperó por todo el partido en un pasado, apareció. Fue de la nada, casi como un truco de magia; rematando el pase con su confianza puesta al cien por ciento en él, una sonrisa en el rostro y haciendo que la atención del pelinegro ya no se enfocara más en la monstruosa grieta que había quedado entre sus compañeros y él Un extraño chico con increíbles reflejos, que actuaba por instinto, saltaba muy alto y se exigía para mejorar todos los días. Su cabello gris se fue tintando cual acuarela de un naranja vívido, su piel ya no era blanca, ahora era rosa pálida, aunque su uniforme seguía gris claro, Kageyama pudo notar algo diferente en sus ojos. Ya no eran negros. ¿Qué era ese color?De repente el chico más bajo habló con una sonrisa en su rostro:

—Si no quieres mejorar junto conmigo, entonces no sé porqué practicamos juntos.

Una sonrisa que comenzó como cálida y preciosa a los ojos de Tobio, pasó a ser una línea en sus labios, recta y sin emoción.

—¿Eh? —soltó lastimeramente.

Con sus cortas piernas, pero gran rapidez, el chico de cabellos anaranjados corrió hacia la grieta, saltó y su color se apagó, volviendo así a ser gris, blanco y negro. Era como si con un trapo limpiaran todo lo bello del mundo, dejando así la monocromía estallando dentro de su pecho y destruyendo cada parte de su ilusión.

«Sáquenme de acá», suplicó dentro de su cabeza repetidamente.

Lo gritó con desesperación, esperando a que alguien oyera sus lamentos y se apiadara de él. Que lo salvara así de la soledad en la que se encontraba. Le hiciera olvidar del rechazo y lo hiciera sentir que podría mantenerse con sus compañeros en la cancha por mucho más tiempo. Quería despertar de aquella pesadilla, sabía que no estaba despierto; sin embargo no podía abrir los ojos. No podía escapar de sus pesadillas, ya que éstas no trataban más sobre monstruos bajo la cama, sus temores eran las peores, ya que sí podían volverse realidad. Los ojos le ardían aunque de ellos salieran lágrimas, las cuales caían por sus mejillas hasta terminar sobre las sábanas; sentía un nudo en la garganta, la misma opresión en el pecho de antes, la nariz tapada y la cabeza le dolía.

«Miedo, ¿eh?», pensó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, pese a que estas no pararan de salir.

No durmió, sus ojos rojos pedían un descanso de todo, pero simplemente el sueño no venía a él. Ya que ahora sabía su miedo, era capaz de llegar a un acuerdo con Hinata. Quería arreglar las cosas con él, porque debía alejar el miedo lo más que pudiera ya que no quería ser rechazado, reemplazado o dejado de lado. Porque el pelinegro aún era un adolescente, por más que tuviera una actitud fuerte, todavía tenía quince años. A pesar de faltarle pocos años para la mayoría de edad, ahora se encontraba llorando en posición fetal tal cual lo hacía unos cuántos meses atrás, abrazado a su almohada mientras que la mordía para no generar ruido y despertar a sus padres. Rogando por que su miedo no se hiciera realidad con el pelinaranja.

Gracias a esa tortura mental pudo por fin entender lo bonito y trágico que era el color amarillo. 


	7. "El azul en naranja"

Los días pasaron y así los entrenamientos eran callados e incómodos. En el almuerzo ya no se juntaban a practicar. Al terminar las prácticas no se quedaban ambos a practicar juntos en el gimnasio. Simplemente se iban sin saludarse, tal cual comunes conocidos. Todos los integrantes del equipo se dieron cuenta del cambio y se enteraron de lo que pasó por fuente de Hinata, quien explicó la situación.

—Ninguno está errado completamente, sin embargo no debieron actuar así —razonó Daichi luego de analizar los hechos.

—¡Pero es prioritario mejorar! Daichi, si no encuentro una nueva forma de atacar, sólo seré un estorbo en la cancha —quejó el pelinaranja, para luego darse cuenta de lo que salió inconscientemente de sus labios y sentir la amargura apoderarse de su estado de ánimo.

—¡No voy a permitir que digas eso! —intervino Suga, mientras fruncía el ceño y se acercaba a grandes pisotadas hasta el pequeño renacuajo de primer año—. ¡Nunca un integrante del equipo de Karasuno ha sido un estorbo en la cancha!

—Suga, ya, no hay necesidad de alterarse —trató de calmarle el capitán, pero simplemente no pudo parar a Sugawara en ese estado.

—¡Pero, ¿no ves?! ¡Me enoja que piense eso! 

—Dale tiempo, Hinata —Tanaka tomó su hombro y le sonrió confianzudo—. Las cosas van a mejorar.

—¡Exacto! Lo malo no dura para siempre —el chico de mechón teñido al frente también se colgó de su otro hombro. Literalmente, Nishinoya se colgó del hombro de Hinata.

Así comenzó nuevamente el relajo, aunque a los segundos de todo estar un poco más silencioso, el rubio habló.

—Y si el rey no vuelve a los brazos del enano, la reina no va a aguantar y va a ir a por él, así que no tenemos de qué preocuparnos —el rubio sonrió de forma socarrona como usualmente lo hacía, mientras que se acomodaba los lentes.

A pesar que su comentario le hizo alborotar a Hinata, se pusiera todo rojo y luego le retara a una pelea al grandulón de Tsukishima, ese fue el vago intento del rubio por apoyar a los dos compañeros idiotas que tenía. Uno el cual todos, menos Hinata, lograron darse cuenta. En su extraña forma de expresarse, Tsukishima quería darle algo de seguridad al enano.

La inquietud dentro del pelinaranja aumentaba cada día y con el pasar de las horas él no hacía más que preguntarse cuándo iba todo a volver a la normalidad. Aunque no era como si él no quisiera arreglar su relación de una vez por todas con el pelinegro, no quería quedarse tampoco de brazos cruzados, pero es que últimamente había visto poquísimas veces a Kageyama. Y con el pasar de los días el pequeño chico de cabellos revoltosos comenzó a sentirse más inquieto, ansioso por volver a rematar un pase de Kageyama, practicar con él o siquiera tener una de esas discusiones estúpidas que tenían por cualquier cosa. Todos lo notaban ido, en las nubes de a ratos y aislado por completo en su cabeza, muchas veces incluso rechazaba salidas con amigos. Lo podías ver cuando dejaba de hablar con sus compañeros en clase, como sus ojos buscaban a alguien en las afueras del patio, o en los almuerzos, como su mirada muchas veces se clavaba en la puerta del salón, esperando en ilusión la llegada de cierta persona.

Durante los entrenamientos sus miradas chocaban de vez en cuando, pero en la cabeza de Hinata todo era entendido diferente, por lo que, las veces que sus miradas chocaron, sintió un escalofrío de miedo recorrer toda su espalda.

«Está furioso conmigo», pensaba cada vez que aquello se repetía.

Luego de los entrenamientos le pedía a Suga un poco de su tiempo para entrenar los remates, pedido el cual el peligris aceptaba sin problemas. Sin embago había algo diferente en todo aquello. El menor sentía que dentro de la armonía suya una cuestión no estaba bien, algo faltaba, no era lo mismo, pero tampoco le disgustaba practicar con Suga. Contrariamente, el peligris era amable, cálido y sus pases eran muy buenos y cómodos. E igualmente algo faltaba; incluso Suga se dio cuenta de ello. Hinata no tenía la misma energía que siempre cuando entrenaban y ni una sola vez tuvo la suerte de verlo sonreír al rematar.

Al llegar a casa, el pequeño de cabellos revueltos saludaba a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y a su hermana con un apretado abrazo. Luego, llevaba a rastras su mochila hasta la habitación y se tiraba en su cama cual bolsa de papas. Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo todos los días aquella escena desde su puerta.

—Parece un muerto en vida.

—Si se muere, tú limpias su cuarto, Natsu.

—¡No! ¿Por qué yo, mamá? Yo soy buena persona, no quiero limpiar ese desorden.

Hinata usualmente se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada al llegar a su cuarto, por lo que nunca oyó esas charlas entre su hermana y madre.

La noche lluviosa del jueves Shouyou no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que se levantó de su cama y buscó unas viejas acuarelas que tenía por ahí, algunos pinceles y los restos de agua en su botella que quedó del entrenamiento. Pintó algo sin forma y con desgana. Mezcló colores y sombreó por allí y por allá figuras raras. No tenía noción de qué carajo estaba haciendo porque solo pretendía mantenerse entretenido con algo fuera de la realidad donde su compañero y él se encontraban más distanciados que en un principio.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta eran las tres de la madrugada, su luz estaba aún encendida, el cuerpo le pesaba pero su cabeza no le hacía caso en dormir y todo en la hoja donde dibujaba sin sentido era azul.


	8. "El azul en negro"

Después de amarillo, Kageyama descubrió el marrón. El color de la corteza de los árboles, la tierra, de sus mocasines para ir a la preparatoria, el sillón de su casa y los ojos de su padre. Apenas despertó de su pesadilla aquella madrugada, el chico de cabellos oscuros desbloqueó su celular y buscó en Internet la plantilla de colores que había comenzado a usar el día anterior:

Marrón - enfermedad

La miró por unos segundos. Aún medio dormido no entendía a qué se refería la plantilla con eso. Él no estaba enfermo de salud, ni tampoco mentalmente. Luego de unos cuantos minutos pensando en las posibilidades recordó lo que sintió en aquél sueño y todo cuadró. Le temía tanto al rechazo hasta un punto que le enfermó. Un miedo capaz de hacerle sentir desesperado e inquieto todo el tiempo.

Así fue como el marrón formó parte de su vida por unos cuantos días, hasta que, poco a poco, el color evolucionó a otro.

En las mañanas ya no corría a Karasuno para llegar primero al gimnasio, simplemente caminaba, sin prisa, sin tener a nadie con quien competir. Se sentía un total vago. Durante los entrenamientos ya no armaba para el pelinaranja, a este siempre le armaba Suga. En los almuerzos se quedaba en clase, tragándose la comida sin siquiera degustarla y solo esperando a que el día pase rápido, así podría volver a casa de nuevo. Y en un punto indescriptible, ya había dejado de esperar a la hora del entrenamiento con las ansias de siempre.

Cuando entraba por la gran puerta de casa ya ni siquiera avisaba su llegada. Apenas susurraba un "Buenas tardes" a sus padres, para luego dirigirse hacia el cuarto y no salir hasta la cena. Se sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera cansado, aunque durmiera incluso más horas de las cuales debía. Algunos días justificó la fatiga con sus pesadillas, las cuales no eran tan frecuentes, pero cada vez le hacían aterrorizar más.

Una noche despertó con sudor frío en su frente, ojos húmedos y el corazón palpitándole con fuerza. Los ojos se achinaron cuando los cerró nuevamente, apretándolos mientras que las lágrimas salían hasta vaciarlo rutinariamente mientras su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada, al pensar que Karasuno podría terminar igual que Kitagawa Daiichi. Todo su equipo dándole la espalda, caminando lejos de él y dejándolo atrás. Cada uno de ellos perdiendo el color que habían adquirido. Esos tan vívidos que a Kageyama tanto le fascinaban. Le hacían ver el mundo de diferente forma que antes lo hacía. Y aquello era lo que más le aterrorizaba. Sus pieles de volvían blanco papel nuevamente, el cabello cambiaba a las viejas tonalidades grises, negras y blancas. Sus ojos volvían a parecer muertos y las sonrisas se apagaban. Como siempre, aunque Kageyama supiera que estaba soñando, no podía despertar. A pesar de los gritos, llantos, puteadas y pellizcos para volver a la realidad, la pesadilla lo perseguía a todos lados.

Esa noche la luna se filtró por su ventana, la cual no tenía persianas, ya que se le habían roto unas semanas atrás y hasta el momento no había tenido las ganas de comprar unas nuevas. Mientras en su cabeza miles de pensamientos enredados se producían, abrió los ojos y vio su cuarto a oscuras, apenas iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna. Esa noche descubrió el azul y cómo era este capaz de tintar todo su cuarto de un precioso y frío color.

Azul, el color melancólico.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando fue al baño a lavarse la cara para terminar de despertarse, se vio al espejo. Se quedó varios minutos mirándose, analizando sus irises, viendo su textura y colorido, admirando lo bonitos que eran, aunque nunca los imaginó así. Siempre pensó, a partir de que empezó a ver otros colores, que sus ojos estarían llenos de brillo. Era verdad, estaban llenos de otras tonalidades de azul, pero, no brillaban como pensó que lo harían.

Ese día sí fue corriendo a Karasuno, ya que se había quedado embobado viendo los cuadros de su casa, las flores de la vecina, varias prendas de ropa de su padre. Llegó unos minutos atrasado por culpa de aquello y le impidieron entrar a clases hasta el segundo período. Decidió ir al gimnasio, sólo quería tomar un balón y aventarlo al aire para matar el tiempo, pero cuando quiso acordar se encontraba frente a el peligris de tercer año haciendo lo mismo que él tenía planeado hacer.

—Buenos días —saludó casi en un susurro.

—Buenos días —respondió Suga con una de sus típicas sonrisas—. ¿No deberías estar en clases?

—Llegué tarde y no me dejaron entrar.

Sin decir mucho, comenzaron a pasarse la pelota suavemente con toques de arriba.

—Mhm, entiendo. A mí me faltó un profesor —Dijo y por consiguiente, el silencio los abrazó por completo. Aunque Suga no tenía intenciones de quedarse callado por mucho rato—. ¿Has estado practicando fuera del colegio?

—En casa, de vez en cuando.

—¿No has hablado con Hinata sobre lo que pasó la última vez?

—No —respondió incómodo.

En el último pase Sugawara tomó la pelota para atraer la atención hacia él, impidiendo al pelinegro escapar de la situación.

—Escúchame. Tú quieres sacar lo mejor de ti, ir a lo seguro para seguir más tiempo en la cancha justo como Hinata. Pero esto es Volleyball. Trabajamos como equipo. Por eso, aunque sea arriesgado, debemos darle la oportunidad a nuevas cosas. Y estoy seguro de que, con lo duro que ustedes entrenan, es posible que logren hacerlo para cuando llegue la competencia.

El pelinegro miraba hacia sus pies, esquivando la mirada del peligris y ciertamente avergonzado, ya que no sabía cómo responder. Porque Suga tenía razón, pero él nunca se lo había planteado así y no pensó que alguien se lo dijera tan de frente. Kageyama escuchó con atención, sintiendo la culpa crecer dentro suyo por haber vuelto, como decía Suga, a olvidar el deporte en el cual jugaba. Sintió como el peligris suspiraba.

—Hinata también está ido, como tú. Lo he visto distraído varias veces y cuando entrenamos juntos él no sonríe como usualmente lo hace al rematar.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con eso?

—Que deberías hablar con él, porque aunque mis pases sean confiables y simples, los tuyos son sus favoritos. 

Aquello sin querer hizo que el pelinegro se sonrojada a más no poder. Suga se rió de su pureza clara de un muchacho de quince y se encaminó hacia él para entregarle la pelota hacia el pecho.

—Tú sacas lo mejor de Hinata, por eso creo que deberían hablar y arreglar las cosas. Después de todo, son compañeros, ¿no?

El muchacho de cabellos plateados se fue del gimnasio, sintiendo que había por fin soltado lo que venía pensando hacía días y dejando a un peliengro todo sonrojado y hecho la cabeza un lío.


	9. "Naranja"

El naranja era el color de su pelo, ese color vibrante a los ojos de todos. El color que sin dudas caracterizaba a Hinata Shouyou. Un chico tan amable como irritante. Rápido físicamente como idiota. Tenía energías de más, era despistado, infantil y nunca prestaba atención a nada que no fuera el Volleyball.

Un total desperdicio de chico a los ojos de todos, menos de Tobio.

El pelinegro comenzó a tener variados problemas con el chico de cabellos alborotados. Tanto por sus tantas cualidades malas, como buenas. Porque al ser como era, lograba hacerle un lío la cabeza y el cuerpo.

Le aterró al principio. No entendía porqué tenía tanta curiosidad por ver al chico hiperactivo cómo en realidad era, lleno de color y vida. Aunque su curiosidad no abarcaba sólo esa zona. El pelinegro quería conocer a Hinata, era un chico que atrapó su curiosidad y, antes de que se diera cuenta, a su persona en sí.

Nunca logró entender en qué momento se hizo la transición de "Ni te me acerques, tengo miedo de contagiarme de tu estupidez" (Aunque él no fuera mejor) a "Éste tipo no es tan malo".

"Él no es tan malo."

"Él no es tan estúpido."

"Él no es tan irritante."

"Su compañía no es tan mala."

Su antiguo rival, ahora era su preciado compañero. Ese compañero que al verlo callado durante los partidos, sabía lo que le pasaba (o se hacía una idea de ello). El mismo que le había hecho entender que, si no se comunicaba, nadie iba a entender qué era lo que estaba pensando. Que le había hecho saber, en su momento, que sus miedos eran parte del pasado y que no tenían nada que ver con el equipo en el cual ahora era parte. Y aunque en un principio Kageyama no quería darle pases para él, ya que le parecía una pérdida de tiempo pasársela a alguien tan impulsivo como Hinata, en estos momentos moría por hacerle un pase.

Terminó disfrutando practicar con él en los almuerzos y después del entrenamiento. También le gustaba cuando, al volver a casa, siempre se compraban unos bollos de carne en la tienda de Ukai y regresaban a casa hablando sobre Volley. Y no, nunca se les hizo aburrido hablar sobre el mismo tema una y otra vez. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya consideraba al pelinaranja como un compañero. Uno que tenía miedo de perder y que soñaba con seguir jugando en la misma cancha que él. Llegaron a juntarse varios fines de semana a practicar. Varios días a hacer tarea (cinco minutos de hacer tarea y tres horas de práctica, básicamente). 

Desde el primer día, Hinata confió en él como nadie nunca antes lo había hecho, estuvo ahí para recibir sus pases y rematarlos, para seguir sus jugadas y efectuarlas. Y aunque al principio el pelinegro se convenciera de lo insoportable que era el pelinaranja, terminó por sentirse muerto de miedo por perder a la persona con quien podía ser él mismo.

Tobio cambió, no solo por él mismo, no sólo por Hinata, si no que por todo su equipo. Porque disfrutaba de las prácticas con ellos, porque le gustaba cuando volvían todos en grupo a casa, los momentos idiotas y también le gustó poder saborear la verdadera victoria junto con ellos.

Él cambió porque se sintió inspirado a ser mejor.

Pero cuando quiso acordar, frente a la presión de un ser poderoso en la cancha y la derrota, sus miedos se apoderaron de su cabeza. Prefirió ir a lo seguro sin tomar en cuenta a su compañero, volviendo a poner su actitud dictadora.

Y ahora se encontraba sólo en el gimnasio, el timbre ya había tocado, dando el inicio al segundo turno. Suga ya se había ido y en sus manos aún estaba la pelota que éste mismo le había dado. 

"Tú sacas lo mejor de Hinata."

"Son compañeros, ¿no?"

Aquello fue suficiente para poner la mente del pelinegro a trabajar, al igual que sus piernas.

Caminó hasta su clase y se sentó en su puesto, sin importar que aún fuera el recreo.

En ese gimnasio, durante el tiempo que sostenía el balón en sus manos, pudo darse cuenta de qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Y aunque le costase expresarse, el chico de ojos azules se pasó dos períodos pensando qué le diría al pelinaranja, para decir pocas palabras, directas y entendibles.

Fue la primera vez que no prestó atención a la clase por algo que no fuera Volleyball.


	10. "Negro"

Su primer arma para derrotar la muralla que se encontraba frente suyo fue ese ataque rápido que solo podía realizar con Kageyama. Aquello le abrió las puertas a diferentes opciones, que no se hubieran abierto si fuere otro su armador.

"Mientras yo esté en la cancha, tú eres invencible."

Lo dejó sin palabras. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que alguien lo dejaba callado por completo. Su cerebro pareció apagarse por un momento, y cuando quiso acordar, el reloj volvía a correr.

Muchas veces se sentía inútil porque, sin Kageyama en la cancha, él era prácticamente inservible. Aunque eso se le olvidaba cuando simplemente se ponía a jugar con el de ojos oscuros por horas. En esos momentos sentía que podía inclusive derrotar al Gran rey. Cuando estaba con Kageyama podía presentir como los miedos desaparecían, el tiempo pasaba volando, las barreras ya no le hacían la vida tan imposible; podía jugar, ser feliz por un período corto de tiempo.

El miedo se apoderó de él cuando, al final de aquél partido contra el apodado "Gran rey" (nombre dado por Hinata), la derrota cayó sobre su cuerpo entero como un balde de agua helada. Al final no pudo derrotarlo como había estado soñando. Su tiempo en la cancha cuando se dio cuenta ya se había terminado.

El miedo lo consumió, lo acorraló por completo y terminó tomando decisiones apresuradas, arriesgadas y que, para peor, generaron una disputa entre él y su compañero, sin olvidar la incomodidad del equipo los días de práctica. No fue culpa de nadie. Ni de Kageyama por enviarle el pase a él, ni de Hinata por rematar sin abrir los ojos. Aquello pasó porque no estaban al nivel. Y ambos sabían que el otro daría todo por seguir adelante, superarse, mejorar. Pero las cosas no salieron como lo tenían planeado y ahora, pese a todo, se hacían falta.

Kageyama Tobio era egocéntrico, orgulloso, tenía un humor de mierda y siempre pasaba insultando al pelinaranja. Era insoportable si lo mirabas desde el punto de vista de una persona que no lo conocía. Pero no olvidemos que Kageyama tenía 15 años y era un humano, uno con dotes en el Volleyball, pero un humano al fin del día. Y aquello Hinata lo aprendió al comenzar a juntarse más con el pelinegro.

Compraba leche de la máquina cerca del gimnasio en los almuerzos porque le recordaba a las vacas y estas le encantaban. Sentía miedo. El supuesto rey dictador de la cancha, tenía miedo. También era capaz de sonrojarse, llorar e incluso reír. Comía mucho y era torpe. Sus notas académicas eran pésimas y casi siempre andaba con la cabeza en las nubes cuando de inglés se trataba. Al final del día él también cenaba, se cambiaba de ropa e iba a dormir. Ya no era ningún rey, porque Kageyama al ser humano, se esforzó por mucho tiempo por dejar de pensar como lo hacía en un pasado, por cuidar de sus compañeros, servirles e incluso hasta levantarles el ánimo. Hinata sin darse cuenta fue aceptando varios hechos mediante conocía al pelinegro. Su contrincante del pasado, ahora era su aliado. Por más de que sus actitudes fueran molestas muchas veces, Kageyama también era un gran apoyo para él. Y aunque fuera un increíble armador, con un potencial monstruoso y una determinación como pocas el pelinaranja había visto en su vida, también era un chico normal.

Sin querer, mientras se fue dando cuenta de aquello, le tomó cariño al pelinegro. Le tomó cariño a las prácticas, las caminatas en las cuales Kageyama lo acompañaba hasta cinco cuadras cerca de su casa, las competencias, las peleas, a avergonzarlo y luego tener que esquivar sus golpes torpes. El pelinegro no era ni un rey, tampoco un dios; era un humano cualquiera.

Ahora extrañaba estar con ese humano cualquiera. Echaba de menos aquellos pases perfectos y simples de rematar para él, ya que le hacían sentir cómodo, como realmente eran para él. Extrañaba esos momentos en que su brazos rozaban, que le tomaba de la muñeca para guiarlo a la cafetería, las veces que se saludaban en la mañana y tarde. Deseaba poder volver a comprar bollos de carne en la tienda de Ukai y comerlos como si no hubiera un mañana.

Shouyou no tenía intenciones de que nada cambiara. No quería que sus síntomas extraños comenzaran a hacerse notables. Por nada del mundo quería que Kageyama se diera cuenta que, cuando lo veía sonreír, Hinata sentía cosquillas en el estómago, o cuando caminaban a casa, el pelinaranja deseaba que aquellos momentos no acabaran nunca, por más simples que fueran. Tampoco quería que, en un ataque de su estupidez le confesara todo y la distancia entre ambos aumentara. Porque durante los días en que se veían menos, él sintió la falta de Kageyama. La sintió de forma cruda y dura. Quería quedarse más tiempo sobre la cancha, quería ganar partidos junto con su equipo, festejar de maneras estúpidas con él y pasar mucho más tiempo con el pelinegro. Por eso se prometió mil veces que su secreto sería sólo suyo y de nadie más. Por el bien de ambos, inclusive, por el bien del equipo.

Pasó todo el día convenciéndose que debía hablar con él cuando tuviera un momento, pero simplemente no sabía cómo empezar aquello. Hasta que llegó la hora del entrenamiento y su inquietud estaba a punto de obligarlo a gritarle algo al pelinegro. Pero se tragó las palabras en su garganta por aún más horas.

Por alguna razón sentía que el tiempo se le acababa poco a poco.


	11. "Rojo"

La tarde llegó, el entrenamiento pasó y en ningún momento Kageyama y Hinata cruzaron palabras, pero sí miradas. Sus ojos se encontraban cada dos por tres, separándose casi al instante, fingiendo enojo frente a los demás, aunque por dentro morían por hablarse otra vez, practicar juntos y... otras cosas que solo se quedarían en su imaginación por el bien de todos.

Ya todos se estaban yendo hacia las duchas, a no ser por dos chicos, quienes se habían quedado en el gimnasio levantando los últimos balones tirados que quedaban. Balones que habían desparramado por lo descuidados e idos que estaban la última semana. Tiraron los dos cestos enteros porque sin dudas eran unos idiotas, juntos o por separados.

Dentro de la mente del pelinegro las palabras se volvían a agrupar, una y otra vez, para poder decir de una vez lo que pensaba y le llevaba comiendo la cabeza todos aquellos días. Lo mismo le pasaba el pelinaranja. Era muy raro que pensara en algo por tanto tiempo seguido, e incluso le había pedido consejos a Kenma a través de su celular. Aunque este solo le repetía que no debía preocuparse, todo volvería a la normalidad de un momento para otro. Claro que todas aquellas palabras de apoyo se las había preguntado a Kuroo, quien podía ser un completo idiota, pero buenos consejos daba.

Kageyama tomó el último balón que quedaba en el suelo entre sus manos y se encaminó a tirarlo dentro de la enorme cesta, con sus palabras a punto de salir en un río verbal.

—¿No vamos a hablar nunca más o qué? —largó Hinata impaciente. Haciendo que Kageyama se diera vuelta en su dirección y le mirara, aún debatiendo qué hacer y qué no.

Shouyou sintió el enojo y tristeza enredarse dentro suyo, pensando que al pelinegro le importaba un pepino arreglar las cosas o no. Ya empezando a inventar e imaginar cualquier cosa dentro de su mente paranóica.

Kageyama miró nuevamente el balón entre sus manos, para luego, sin previo aviso, tirarlo sobre su cabeza y luego enviarlo cerca de la red. Hinata lo entendió.

Era verdad, ambos apestaban en los estudios, eran demasiado sinceros e irritantes (de diferentes formas), no entendían lo que la gente quería decir muchas veces si es que era algún comentario sarcástico, tenían problemas para el Inglés e incluso el Japones, pero una cosa sí que se les era fácil entender: El Volleyball.

Así, sin una palabra, las cosas se habían arreglado un poco.

El chico de cabellos revueltos corrió, saltó y remató la pelota con fuerza. Sintiéndose a la vez, entre agradecido y feliz de poder, por fin, volver a rematar uno de sus pases. Aunque no fuera uno rápido, era más bien uno lento, suave y hogareño. Necesitado.

Cuando los pies volvieron al suelo en sonido pesado, miró su mano, la cual cosquilleaba por el reciente choque de ésta contra la pelota. Sonrió sin querer, se le humedecieron los ojos, también sin querer. Miró a su costado, como su compañero estaba en el mismo estado que él.

—La próxima tendrás que rematar con los ojos abiertos.

Fue en ese momento que Hinata volvió a actuar por instinto, ganas, se la jugó, inercia, como quieran decirlo. Su cerebro se apagó y sólo hizo lo que no tenía pensado hacer ni muerto.

En un segundo ya se había lanzado sobre el pelinegro, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo con fuerza. Hinata usó como almohadillas sus manos, para cuidar a Kageyama que no se golpeara la cabeza, mientras que el pelinegro logró que el mayor no se pegara contra el suelo y cayera sobre él. Primero lo abrazó, dejando boquiabierto y sonrojado al pelinegro. Sus brazos rodeaban su cuello y sus piernas rodeaban su cintura. Kageyama sentía el picor de los cabellos de Hinata contra su mejilla, la cual estaba toda roja. Su corazón parecía querer saltar de su pecho, en su estómago sentía cosas raras, de esas que usualmente sentía al estar cerca del pelinaranja e incluso su pulso de aceleró. Y por más de que la sangre corriera por su cuerpo a más velocidad, su cerebro parecía no funcionar. Juraba que la sangre no llegaba a su cerebro en lo absoluto.

—¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no me hablaste por una semana? ¿Hasta este punto teníamos que llegar para que las cosas se arreglaran? —habló Hinata entre lágrimas, ahora sentado sobre el pelinegro y apoyando las manos sobre su pecho.

—Lo mismo va para ti, ¿por qué no hiciste nada? 

—¡Tenía miedo!

—¿A qué?

—A que... exactamente esto pasara —pasó la mano por la nariz en una guarra forma de evitar a los mocos de caer—. Miedo a hacer alguna estupidez cómo ahora, decir cualquier cosa, cagarla, que no me vuelvas a hablar, dejar de practicar contigo y perder a mi idiota y engreído compañero —elevó su voz, ya que con el nudo en su garganta sentía que si hablaba más bajo las palabras saldrían entre cortadas. Y prefería hacer un vómito verbal antes que hablar entre cortado. Siquiera filtró las palabras, le fue sincero en su totalidad.

—¡Ya no soy engreído!

—¿¡Eso fue lo único que escuchaste!? —¿Cómo alguien tan bueno en el Volleyball podía ser tan idiota?

Aunque él no se quedaba atrás.

Pasaron unos segundos en que Kageyama sólo desvió su vista hacia otro lado de la cancha, evitando la mirada insistente por respuestas de Hinata. Y justo cuando el mayor iba a hablar, el pelinegro se la jugó. Con un brazo se tapó los ojos y con el otro el resto de su rostro. No quería que Hinata lo viese sonrojarse peor de lo que estaba por culpa de lo que iba a decir.

—Mientras seamos compañeros tú tendrás la mitad del trabajo y yo la otra. Yo cuidaré tu parte y tú la mía. ¿Trato?

Aquello logró dejar estupefacto al pelinaranja, tanto que pasó unos segundos sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que por fin la cagó como solía hacerlo. Aunque en su cabeza fuese lo que quería que fuera, sabía muy bien que Kageyama no sentía lo mismo que él por obvias razones. Hinata era Hinata y Kageyama era Kageyama. Tan simple como eso. No podía ser más que una linda frase para él, su compañero. Así que, entre una pequeña risa alegre, totalmente fingida, respondió:

—Parece una declaración de amor. no sabía que podías ser romántico, Bakageyama.

Se suponía que no debían confesar nada. Se lo habían prometido a si mismos miles de veces. Porque sabían que si pasaba algo entre ellos (cosa que no creían que fuera a pasar ni en mil años) todo terminaría mal y no serían capaces de recuperarlo. De recuperar la relación de compañeros que tenían. Pero ambos se olvidaron de un pequeño (gran) detalle. Hinata era un idiota y Kageyama un imbécil.

—Lo es.

Pasaron los segundos y la incomodidad en el pelinegro no hacía más que aumentar. Quería una respuesta, algo, cualquier cosa quería que dijera, pero que no lo dejara sin respuesta. Si lo rechazaba, que lo hiciera de una vez.

—¡Oye, di algo! —por fin quitó sus brazos de la cara, pero apenas los movió, éstos fueron separados y pegados contra el suelo del gimnasio.

Lo siguiente que sintió juró haberlo soñado.

Como fue mencionado antes, son unos idiotas. Por esa misma razón sus dientes chocaron al comenzar aquél "beso", en el cual no se movieron los labios, sólo se tocaron por unos segundos. Al principio estaban tiesos, pero poco a poco, los labios de ambos se fueron suavizando y justo cuando Kageyama iba a tomar al otro chico por la nuca, éste se apartó de repente.

—Esa fue mi respuesta —Dijo el pelinaranja, mientras se tapaba la boca con un brazo y en sus mejillas un gris oscuro se expandía. Desvió la mirada con vergüenza, sin todavía creer del todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Poco a poco, un pincel invisible pintó las mejillas del pelinaranja de un color potente y muy cálido. Pero fue la primera vez que Kageyama le prestó más atención a algo antes que al color desconocido.

No pudo hacer más que taparse la cara son sus manos por la vergüenza.

—¿Kageyama, estás bien? —preguntó el pelinaranja luego de ver que no se movía—. Creo que lo rompí —susurró para si mismo, pero a los segundos pudo distinguir una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro.

Lo abrazó, lo apretó contra sí mismo para sentir que era real. Que no era un sueño, no era de esos en los cuales luego se convertirían en pesadillas como las que había tenido frecuentemente durante esa semana. Lo abrazó y escondió su rostro entre su cuello y hombro, sintiendo el aroma de su acondicionador, ya que digamos que, luego del entrenamiento, el resto de su cuerpo olía a perro muerto.

Las manos del pelinaranja se colocaron en la nuca del pelinegro, dibujando círculos en su cuero cabelludo y sintiendo el calor que el chico debajo suya le transmitía.

Nuevamente, como unos cuantos días antes, Kageyama sintió la necesidad de quedarse en ese momento. Deseaba quedarse allí, en ese segundo donde en lo único que pensaba era en seguir sintiendo aquél abrazo.

Pero algo diferente había de la vez anterior.

Su corazón latiendo rápidamente, el calor en sus mejillas, el revoltijo en su estómago y las ganas de volver a tocar los cálidos y suaves labios del pelinaranja, eran la gran diferencia del rosa.

Era mucho más intenso.

Y sin la planilla que había usado todo ese tiempo para entender a qué colores correspondían las emociones, Kageyama entendió que el color que ahora era capaz de ver era el rojo.

El color del amor.


	12. "Arcoiris opaco"

Estacionó el auto delante de su adolescencia y respiró profundo, como si en el aire hubieran partículas de seguridad o algo por estilo, prefería imaginar.

"Escucha, muchacho. Lo único que tienes que hacer al ir allí es preguntar por esos papeles y en diez minutos ya estás fuera. No hay porqué alarmarse."

—Ni i pirkí ilirmirsi —burló la voz de su jefe para luego suspirar con pesadez—. Espero no tener un ataque de ansiedad apenas entre ahí.

El hombre de cabellos oscuramente alborotados salió del auto para proseguir a cerrarlo con llave. No era un un vehículo muy nuevo que digamos; la empresa le prestaba ese durante sus horas de trabajo. Sin embargo, ser secretario no era un puesto muy elevado y el sueldo dejaba bastante que soñar. Pero realmente se había encariñado con aquél lugar y su gente. Porque en la oficina no habían muchos problemas. Realmente eran personas agradables las que se encontraban allí. Más que nadie, su jefe. Ese viejo era increíblemente inteligente y tenía un espíritu de niño como si su senilidad aún no hubiera llegado.

Dio tres pasos y en su mente se imaginó dándose la vuelta para irse, con el pensamiento de «Ni en pedo entro ahí». Pero no pudo hacerlo. Cuando quiso acordar, su cuerpo ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de entrada.

Todo parecía tal cual lo era hace cinco años atrás. Los casilleros de la entrada seguían igual de sucios que siempre, en los pasillos durante la hora de clases sólo abundaba el murmullo de los adolescentes y las grandes escaleras seguían lustradas como la pelada del subdirector. Kageyama tenía aún la borrosa reminiscencia de las vivas pinturas en aquellos pasillos.

—Buenas tardes, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —preguntó la secretaria con una cordial sonrisa. Una muchacha aproximada a los treinta y tantos, de cabellos oscuros y mirada clara; dedujo Kageyama.

—Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Kageyama Tobio. Vengo a buscar una copia de mi diploma, ¿será posible? —cuestionó. ¿Acaso después de tantos años esos papeles seguían existiendo? Esperaba que sí, o sino el ascenso se le iría por el caño.

—Claro, ¿en qué año te graduaste?

—En el 2012.

La pelinegra fue a buscar los documentos y mientras los minutos parecían no querer pasar, la ansiedad de Tobio no dejaba de aumentar. El reloj se encontraba estático en su lugar, pero era lo menos atormentador para el hombre. Ya que simplemente mirar a sus alrededores traía fantasmas a su cabeza y aquello era lo último que podría soportar ese día. Ya saben; algunas personas logran morir de tristeza y Kageyama podría fácilmente hacerlo con estar dos minutos allí parado.

—Aquí está. Igualmente, te recomiendo que te fijes si están todos los papeles. Con los años suelen perderse algunos y pueden llegar a ser importantes. Si algo llega a faltar, podemos hacer la impresión desde la computadora —explicó ella, dándole la carpeta de papel añejado al recién llegado. 

Este no hizo más que sonreír de lado y despedirse cordialmente de la chica, para luego comenzar a caminar decididamente hacia la salida. La cual quedaba a unos cuantos metros. Se encontraba cerca del gimnasio y dentro de su cabeza la voz propia pretendía convencerlo que solamente iba a pasar por la puerta que daba al gimnasio. No le iba a pasar nada grave. Nada que su fortaleza mental no pudiera combatir. No era como si fuera a girar y allí vería a todo el nuevo equipo de Volley practicando; así que pretendió no estar teniendo un ataque de ansiedad interno, apretó los papeles en su mano y aceleró un poco más el paso. Debía salir de allí cuanto antes.

—¿Viste eso? —el grito lo desconcertó—. ¡La pelota hizo wooosh! —un chico de segundo se expresó de aquella peculiarmente lastimosa forma justo frente al fragmentado corazón de Kageyama.

«Todo va bien», se mintió para mantenerse calmado. «Esta es solo la preparatoria donde estudié. No es como si mi pasado pasara justo frente a mis ojos o llegara a revivirlo. Además, tengo veintidós años. No puedo estarme con niñerías», persuadió, ya llegando a la puerta de entrada.

—Oye, se te cayó este papel —anunció un alguien a sus espaldas. Kageyama miró atrás suyo y encontró al muchacho extendiendo el atajado papel con firmas de bolígrafo negro.

«Soy un hombre adulto», se había convencido. Pero apenas le vio la cara al muchacho, comenzó a correr como si sus años deportivos nunca hubieran sido dejados en el olvido.

—¡Oh no, otra vez no te vas a escapar!

—¡Pues, mira cómo me escapo! —desafió en un grito.

¿Alguna vez escucharon el refrán: "Del pasado no se escapa"? Pues, Kageyama estaba desafiando en su totalidad ese famoso dicho. Fugándose de su primer amor entre grandes pasos, una respiración agitada y el corazón bombeándole como hacía años no lo hacía. Un escape del pasado en todo su esplendor. Pero, como siempre, Kageyama no era muy bueno triunfando. 

En un paso rápido y con piernas cortas, Hinata Shouyou lo alcanzó como por arte de magia. Con respiraciones agitadas por la repentina maratón, nadie se movió de sus lugares. Para Tobio ya no había escapatoria y en el caso de Hinata, no podía dejar a su presa fugarse.

—Kageyama Tobio siendo cobarde. Pensé que los años te cambiarían, pero no tanto —rió Shouyou, con el aliento apenas recuperado. No se reía de él; era más un comentario para no hacer las cosas más incómodas de lo que ya eran.

—No soy cobarde. Sólo tengo apuro por llegar al trabajo —mintió de mala gana; tratando de huir de una incómoda charla.

—¿No tienes tiempo para hablar con un viejo amigo? —sonrió Hinata, ocultado cuanto realmente ese comentario le había golpeado. Era claramente una excusa para no hablarle. Pero era el profesor de Volleyball de Karasuno, imposible fue eludirlo. 

—No es eso. Pero realmente estoy apurado. Mira, si quieres hablamos otro día, pero justo ahora no —la mirada de Kageyama evadía a Hinata por completo. Al borde de un ataque de nervios, su vista era lo último que quería encontrarse con el muchacho de viejos colores vívidos. No estaba psicológicamente preparado para aquello.

—Bien, entonces dame tu número.

Kageyama no hizo más que obedecer para sacarse al hombre de encima. No podía estar más allí, su cuerpo no le permitiría llegar antes que Hinata a su auto y su estabilidad mental estaba a punto de caer en un paracaídas roto hacia el vacío.

—Bien.

Por consiguiente tomó de su bolsillo la billetera de cuero y de ella sacó una simple tarjeta en blanco y negro. Hinata tomó de la mano extendida del pelinegro la tarjeta de presentación y la admiró durante unos detenidos segundos.

—¿Secretario? —preguntó el muchacho con voz confundida. Incluso se notaba un poco decepcionado. Kageyama miró a la tarjeta entre sus grises manos.

—Sí, soy secretario. Realmente es un buen trabajo.

Hinata no tuvo claro si en verdad el pelinegro trataba de convencerlo a él o a si mismo. Sin embargo, decidió evadir el tema para no generar conflictos. E incluso antes de saludarlo, Kageyama se metió a su auto y en menos de lo que esperaba, arrancó. Hinata miró como el auto gris salía del estacionamiento en un santiamén, dejándolo parado como estúpido. Miró la tarjeta nuevamente, la apretó, sintiendo la textura. Luego, la olió porque presentía que olería a él. Sí que lo hacía. Tenía impregnado el aroma a esa fea colonia que utilizaba Kageyama desde la secundaria.

¿Qué significaba todo esto?

Ambos se preguntaron lo mismo. Hinata en medio de un estacionamiento vacío y siendo buscado por sus queridos estudiantes al desaparecer repentinamente y Kageyama, presionando las manos contra el volante y la cabeza sobre estas estacionado a unas cuantas cuadras de aquél lugar. La pregunta se repetía.

—¿Tienes los papeles? —cuestionó el anciano sentado en la cómoda silla suya.

—Sí.

—¡Perfecto! Así de fácil quedas como informante de deporte en la revista —aduló el señor de gran sonrisa. El señor Botan desplazó sus labios en una línea recta al no ver a su querido compañero reaccionar—. ¿Ocurre algo, hijo?

Kageyama cayó nuevamente en la realidad, mirando a todos lados de forma nerviosa y por último al hombre frente suyo, ciertamente desconfiado. Notó la expresión del señor, totalmente preocupado. Así que decidió tomar una silla frente al escritorio y hacerse un lugar. 

—¿Te acuerdas de esa vez que te conté de mi primer amor?

—Sí, me acuerdo que me dijiste algo sobre él —hizo memoria a duras penas. Kageyama inhaló una gran cantidad de aire, tratando así de llegarse de valor.

—Pues, me lo encontré hoy en la secundaria cuando fui a buscar los papeles —los ojos del romántico ochentón parpadearon varias veces ante el impacto.

—¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó nervioso.

—Me sentí presionado y le entregué una tarjeta de presentación.

Kageyama miraba sus manos mientras que estas jugaban entre sí y su jefe lo analizaba.

—¿Cómo vas a hacer cuando te llame él?

—Probablemente lo evada —respondió finalmente luego de unos minutos de pensarlo. El viejo rió sonoro, impresionando a Kageyama; quien le miraba perplejo.

—No puedes vivir toda tu vida evadiendo obstáculos.

—Poder puedo, que sea malo es otra cosa —burló Tobio, tratando de evadir la posible conversación seria. Cuando el hombre frente suyo no rió de vuelta, supo que no había funcionado.

—¿Qué pasaría si tú no hubieras ido a buscar los papeles?

—Me quedaría sin ascenso.

—Bien, eso significa que toda acción tiene una reacción. Así que, ¿cuál crees que es la reacción a evadir a tu primer amor? —Kageyama no contestó. Imaginando las mil opciones posibles, siquiera abrió la boca. Luego, lo miró a él como buscando una respuesta—. Pueden haber muchas reacciones, pero solo lo vas a saber si lo intentas.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Probablemente te quedes con el: "¿Qué podría haber pasado?" Lo cual es mucho peor que tratar y fracasar.

Cuando se encaminó al baño del edificio luego de unas cuantas horas de estar en las nubes, por fin sintió que respiraba bien y tenía cierto tiempo para si mismo.

Aquello era una pesadilla, de las cuales le recorría la espina dorsal en un toque suave y capaz de hacerle erizar cada pelo del cuerpo o también, esas que le absorbían cuando se encontraba en el secundario huyendo de todo lo feo y gris del mundo. Se ve que una de esas había vuelto y ahora era él quien le asechaba en una esquinita de la consciencia durante horas. Y aunque le había entregado la tarjeta de presentación con sus datos para sacárselo de encima, estaba seguro que él volvería. Porque Shouyou era insistente como él solo.

Suspiró cansado mientras caía sobre la tapa del inodoro sin mucho cuidado y escondió su rostro entre las grandes manos torpes que ahora tenía. Esas cuales en un pasado eran capaces de llegar a estar dentro del equipo nacional junto con quien creía su primer amor. Logrando movimientos increíbles y jugadas perspicaces que pasmaban rostros y dejaban pensando entrenadores experimentados. E inlcuso se acordaba de su equipo compuesto por esas personas increíbles con dones a su par. También estaba él. Y aunque no le gustaba recordar de forma borrosa como su cuerpo se elevaba sobre la red desde cualquier ángulo, o así como los músculos se le tensaban a la par que su cabello anaranjado se movilizaba por un viento que él mismo generaba, lo hacía. Podía revivir aquellas vistas desde abajo de la red con el vigor de su memoria en momentos distraído, noches de desvelo y mil pasadas para ir al trabajo por la Escuela Secundaria de Karasuno.

Removió sus cabellos y frotó sus ojos en un vago intento de sacarse las mil imágenes de la cabeza.

«Dejaste eso atrás, no trates de revivir lo muerto», se dijo mentalmente.

¿En qué momento se decidiría a apretar los pixeles verdes dentro de su teléfono de una maldita vez? Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde esa segunda primera vez en que había visto al pelinegro y a pesar de tener entre sus manos la tarjeta con la cual en dos segundos podrían hablar, no la utilizaba. Porque cuando estaba a punto de marcar sus manos temblaban sin remedio, los dedos le sudaban y la cabeza parecía darle mil vueltas. 

Se mordió el labio en un acto de pura ansiedad.

Con el pasar de los años la conmoción de su partida se había encogido y sin embargo, ahora mismo era cuando más la recordaba. Tenía miedo de cómo iba a resultar aquello que nunca tuvo fin.

Había llegado media hora antes al entrenamiento, estrechando las piernas y preparado completamente para cuando el capitán y entrenador del equipo nacional de Volleyball se encontraban hablando seriamente por teléfono a las afueras del gimnasio. ¿Se trataría de un juego amistoso con otro equipo? Seguramente Kageyama se emocionaría ante esto, porque era siempre el primero en sonreír disimuladamente al encontrarse con un nuevo obstáculo.

Era una lástima que él no haya llegado ese día a entrenar las diarias ocho horas.

Ni el día siguiente. 

¿Por qué todos le miraban con cierta duda?

Ya había pasado una semana; él no contestaba el teléfono. 

Nadie tuvo la necesidad de decirle que Kageyama los había dejado, porque en cierto punto él lo aceptó e igualmente siguió soñando por las noches, junto al espacio más recóndito que albergaba recuerdos y mil ansias, que él volviera.

Entonces, ¿por qué se le dificultaba tanto el apretar el botón de llamada? Seguramente por el miedo a qué decirle. Siendo esto raro en él, dado que era esa persona quien lograba hablar hasta por los codos y realmente presentía de esa llamada como un silencio incómodo de inicio a final. Dado que no pretendía hacer lo que quería; no iba a cantarle la canción de su último baile antes de graduarse o recitarle los mil poemas que le hacían acordar a él. Se mordió la mejilla y dejó el celular de lado, porque sabía perfectamente qué debía hacer. El pelinegro nunca le contestaría la llamada, seguro lo evadiría. Así iría a lo seguro a pesar que el miedo le comiera los huesos.

Era como si de pronto alguien esparciera brillantina por todo el cielo y luego le pintara el fondo de varios colores oscuros, abrazando así la ciudad y enfriando los corazones de la gente; menos el del pelinegro. No importaba cuánto tiempo pase, desde el momento que se marchó de la secundaria dejando su número a merced del pelinaranja se mantuvo intranquilo. Cada llamada a su celular la veía con miedo a contestar, pensando que podría ser él. Por extrañas razones era un sentimiento agridulce el miedo y ganas de escucharlo por teléfono.

—¿Tú eres tonto? —escuchó la conocida voz a unos pasos antes de abrir su auto. Giró la mirada hacia esta, encontrándose con el nervioso hombre de manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo—. Siquiera parándome al lado de tu auto sirve para que me notes —rió.

Kageyama mantuvo la mano sobre el pestillo, aún pensando en la ironía del momento: Estaba tan concentrado pensando en Hinata que no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Tonta tu madre, idiota —burló luego de varios intentos fallidos—. ¿Me has estado esperando?

Sin dudas su cerebro había dejado de funcionar. Sonaba como tarado.

—Sí, quería invitarte a algún lugar para charlar un rato y ponernos al día, pero no me decidí y pensé que iba a hacerlo en el camino acá, pero tampoco lo hice y sigo sin saber a dónde ir para charlar y... —lanzó la verborrea, tratando de expresar sus palabras con las manos y mil movimientos temblorosos y grandes—. soy un desastre.

Kageyama lo vio sonreír tímidamente con esa clase de expresión que le haría volar la cabeza y suspiró.

—Entonces daremos vueltas por la ciudad hasta que lo decidamos —accedió, tiritándole el corazón.

Subieron al auto viejo y en un silencio incómodo comenzaron con aquel viaje impulsado por la idiotez y necesidad negada del otro.

—Así que... ahora eres secretario, ¿eh?

—Y tú entrenas al equipo de Karasuno. Eso sí que no me lo imaginé —sinceró Kageyama, tomando el volante y evadiendo miradas con el otro muchacho.

—Después de dos años en el equipo nacional decidí retirme y de alguna forma volví a Miyagi... no sé como terminé de entrenador —sinceró sin pensarlo dos veces—. Pero no me quejo; los muchachos son increíbles y me alegran la vida.

Por pura curiosidad se le dio por girar la cabeza en ese momento, encontrándose con la plena y simple sonrisa en el rostro de su acompañante. Volvió a su lugar casi al mismo instante, pretendiendo que nada pasaba dentro suyo, aunque era mucho para él.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo en específico? —cuestionó, cambiando de tema.

—¿Es una cita? —provocó en broma, provocando que casi se desvíen del camino durante un nanosegundo. 

El pulso de ambos se había acelerado por razones diferentes, pero luego de volver al camino sin morir en el intento Hinata se tentó a risa libre, carcajeándose como tarado y siendo observado por Kageyama.

—Estás loquísimo —sentenció el pelinegro mientras el otro se quitaba una lágrima producida por la risa y tensión de estómago.

—Había olvidado lo exaltable que eres.

«Yo había olvidado tu risa», pensó tristemente el de al lado.

—Dobla ahí —señaló Hinata.

—¿En la preparatoria? 

—Sí.

Ciertamente inseguro, Kageyama dobló por la esquina y dejó el auto a unos metros del portón sin guardia. ¿Hacía cuantos años dejaban el colegio sin seguridad? Seguro alguien podría entrar a robar.

—Bueno, me olvidé de la llave, así que saltaremos el muro.

Como ellos.

—No, no vamos a entrar sin permiso y por el muro. Me rehúso.

—Oh, vamos Kageyama. ¿Acaso ahora eres una gallina? —provocó, viendo la expresión corporal cerrada el hombre atrás suya, mientras él tomaba distancia para saltar y trepar por el muro.

—No soy una gallina —defendió, ganándose una mirada desaprobada desde arriba del muro—. Un poquito, nomás —aceptó, viendo como el pelinaranja caía del otro lado mientras reía, escuchando el sonido seco que hizo al caer.

—¿Vienes o no?

Rebuznó e imitó las acciones del otro, encontrándose en un lío al llegar a la cima del muro. Miró nervioso a su compañero y este le sonrió de lado; aquello fue suficiente para ganar las fuerzas de caída.

—Bien, sígueme —ordenó el mayor, comenzando a correr por el estacionamiento.

Pasaron entre luces y sombras, trotando y corriendo, asegurándose de no ser vistos por nadie y previniendo caídas en la oscuridad. Llegaron cerca del gimnasio donde se conocieron por primera vez. Hinata sacó unas llaves en medio de la oscuridad.

—¿No dijiste que no traías llaves?

—Era broma, solo quería en pánico al cruzar la cerca —se escuchó la risa del pelinaranja, seguida por la de Kageyama.

—Eres lo peor.

¿Cuándo había dejado de sentir la necesidad de salir corriendo? 

Hinata prendió las luces del gran ambiente, reavivando llamas viejas donde las cenizas aún no se habían terminado de apagar.

Tobio admiró el color de las maderas una vez más, como el reloj entre barrotes era el mismo que en sus años de oro, las gradas quedaban más lejos de lo que recordaba y finalmente analizó el paso de los años sobre las rayas que delimitaban la cancha o las manchas y cosas escritas sobre las bancas. Sentía mil sentimientos arrebatando su cabeza y juraba que no se movía por el miedo a desplomarse.

—¿Quieres jugar? —cuestionó dirigiendo la mirada hacia el hombre observador.

A Kageyama le costó demasiado contestar, balbucenado por lo bajo diferentes respuestas inseguras sin mucho sentido.

—No creo que sea lo mejor —confesó finalmente—. Hace mucho no juego, seguro estoy oxidado—mintió descaradamente.

No podía revivirlo, eso le haría perder la cabeza. Tal cual lo comenzaba a hacer mientras seguía con la mirada los pasos de Hinata hasta la sala donde, si no mal recordaba, se encontraban las pelotas.

Esas que comenzaban a faltarle.

—Disculpa, me olvidé que debo alimentar a mi gato, así que será mejor si me voy —agrumentó, faltándole el aire. No pretendía tener un ataque de pánico allí, pero la situación parecía necesitarlo. 

Escuchó la risa del otro dentro de aquella sala alejada. Salió con una pelota bajo el brazo y le miró incrédulo:

—Tu odias los gatos, Kageyama.

Se mordió el cachete, queriendo alejarse de allí a cada paso más cerca que daba Hinata. Sin dudas aquello había sido una mala decisión y le costaría la salud mental construida con el pasar de los años. No podía verlo así, no quería. Le miró con los ojos muertos y juró que la respiración se le iba por completo.

—¿Por qué parece que quieres salir corriendo? —preguntó el de tonos grises.

Ciertamente quería hacerlo, pero por alguna trágica forma de odio por parte del universo hacia él, su cuerpo no le hacía caso. Era como si mil kilos más se hubieran depositado sobre sus piernas y estas automáticamente fueran incapaces de moverse. Cuando quiso acordar la camisa se le pegaba a la espalda por el sudor y las manos comenzaban a temblarle.

Notó como la mandíbula del hombre era apretada.

¿Cuándo había cambiando tanto? Sus facciones ahora se encontraban más marcadas y masculinas, los labios estaban más finos, habían rastros de barba por el cuello, las cejas seguían igual de imperfectas y esos ojos podían acuchillarle el alma si así lo quisieran.

—Solo un pase te pido —habló bajo, casi en susurro y luego le lanzó por los aires la pelota.

—Perdón, no puedo hacerlo —negó el pelinegro luego de analizarla varias veces y sin la capacidad de mirarlo a él. Ya bastante bastaba con no verle por completo como para verlo en tonalidades muertas durante los momentos más frágiles de su memoria.

—¡Puedes, pero no quieres! —atacó, nuevamente de mandíbula apretada. Kageyama sabía que el otro hombre tenía toda la razón de enojarse con él.

El grito le exaltó, pero cuando levantó la mirada solo encontró a su primer de puños cerrados, cabellos alborotados y cejas fruncidas. Se arrepentía profundamente de todo y no sabía especificar qué.

—Podías quedarte en el equipo, pero no quisiste. Pudiste haber cumplido tu sueño y no lo hiciste. ¡Pudiste tanto y huiste! —cada palabra era un paso más cerca, amenazando con romperle tal cristal su estabilidad emocional—. Dime, Kageyama, ¿hasta cuándo piensas huir?

—¡Hasta que vuelva a ver en color! —respondió sin pensar, de respiración agitada y lágrimas amenazando de ver la luz como hacía años no lo hacían—. Porque tú no tienes idea de la mierda que es ver todo muerto sin siquiera poder disfrutar... ¡disfrutar del color! —había comenzado a llorar. Se había roto por completo.

Todo aquello que guardó por años en noches bajo sábanas frías y lágrimas sin fin comenzaba a salir como cuando se abría una caja de pandora; sin fin. Y todo lo que podía ver era a él de la forma en que siempre evitó y mantuvo en pesadillas. Todo había ido bien hasta que apareció nuevamente en su vida, reclamando atención, su número de teléfono y una idea a pasear para ponerse al día.

Sobó los mocos y desvió la mirada, porque ciertamente no podía enfrentarlo. Era un hombre patético y lo aceptaba.

—Es como si todos estuvieran muertos. Yo tenía que alejarme. Porque verte así, especialmente a ti...se siente horrible —explicó.

—Pruébalo —retó el mayor, atrayendo su mirada cristalizada hacia él—. Voy a rematar esa pelota como la primera vez, ya lo verás —Kageyama le observó indeciso con la pelota temblando entre sus manos—. ¡Estoy aquí, carajo!

Sin avisar, la levantó una vez en un acto por reflejo. Vio como giraba en mil grises sobre sus manos mal acomodadas y levemente más grandes que antes. Otro toque más y la mandaría para adelante como en los viejos tiempos; pero el ahora era otra cosa y justo en ese presente el balón se disparató hacia otro lado medio errado. Era una mierda, según él. Un pase desprolijo como el que le había hecho el día que se declararon o el primero de todos. Pero, como siempre, lo vio elevarse con gracia. Tensionando los músculos de sus piernas, bajando la cadera al tercer paso y elevándose cual ave al saltar. Sus brazos se posicionaron capaces de desplegarse en un vuelo interminable o un disparo hacia el campo enemigo y en sus ojos pudo ver aquella mirada que lograba hacerle el corazón palpitar como loco. Porque con el paso de los años se había convencido de mil cosas, pero en esos momentos donde lo único que había frente suyo era él, podía aceptarlo de una vez por todas: Hinata sería sus amores de la vida. El de sueño, el dramático y verdadero. Porque no necesitaba color para demostrar su chispa.

El eco del balón rebotando fuertemente contra el suelo de madera los llevó a ambos a la realidad.

Shouyou admiró su mano como se una reliquia se tratara.

—Tú también estás aquí —susurró para sí mismo, como aceptándolo en voz alta por primera vez mediante aquél extraño lenguaje deportivo que seguían teniendo—. ¡Tu también estás, Kageyama!

Al pelinegro ya le importaba una mierda el color o no, porque fue por años una tortura verle al pelinaranja en plena vida pero sin armonía y ahora, después de tantos años recién lo entendía: No era el color que afectaba la vida. De por sí la vida estaba, la cosa era él que no la veía. Así que tomó la vida por los brazos y lo abrazó, estrujó y buscó ese calor que llevaba extrañando sin aceptar por más de lo que recordaba. Cayeron al suelo patéticamente como seguro lo habían hecho en un pasado y buscaron la paz que el otro le brindaba. Shouyou comenzó a reír levemente abajo del pelinegro, para luego tomarlo del rostro y encajarle los mil besos que en varios años no tuvo oportunidad de hacer; por la nariz, mejillas, frente, cien, barbilla y labios.

Y algo le decía a Tobio que todo aquello iba a pasar algún día, de alguna u otra forma.Presentía en aquellos huesos sin mucho uso que volvería a verlo y con la suerte de Dioses inexistentes, lo sostendría entre sus brazos nuevamente y besaría en sus sueños más salvajes. Porque era la realidad: Serían él y él hasta que los poetas se quedaran sin rimas, las estrellas cayeran por los cielos, el sol no brillara más o, en otras palabras, hasta el fin de su vida.


End file.
